


the unfortunate date

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Slice of Life, mentioned nicomari, yes that is a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Nico is getting ready for a fancy date and Kotori shows off her new sense of humor.





	the unfortunate date

”What are you doing, Nico-chan?” Kotori asked. She was reading some old magazine but was also wondering why Nico was walking from here to there, getting all dressed up. Friday nights with Nico had nothing to do with getting dressed up— they were old ramen nights watching that old damned TV they owned. They were old nights, summer nights even if it wasn’t summer. They had a very specific feeling to them, you see— they were kind of taken from an old movie. An old, old movie in technicolor and stereo sound. Old, as anyone can see, was the keyword when talking about this nights.

“Getting ready.” Nico answered. She was putting earrings on; the expensive ones. Kotori frowned. Nico never wore those earrings, even when they went to fancy parties or funerals.

“Getting ready?” She asked. Nico glared at her and then kept on perfecting her lipstick, making a rather silly duckface when looking at the mirror.

“I’m going on a date.” Nico said. Kotori’s eyes widened and a playful smile made a way to her face.

“A date? Send condolences to that unfortunate victim that is your date then, Nico-chan.” She sounded sweet, playful. She sounded like Kotori. Nico rolled her eyes but smiled.

“When I was told you were a sweet one, Kotorin, I didn’t think you were this much of a candy. Gonna make me have cavities.” She squeezed her cheeks and let go. Kotori’s eyes were following her with no rest, little dumb smile still on her face. “I see my sense of humor has gotten into you. When I met you you laughed at everything. ‘Hi Kotori’, I said, and you were all giggles.” Kotori giggled. Nico chuckled. Kotori heard her mutter something like ‘that’s what I’m talking about, Kotorin’.

Kotori left the magazine and placed her elbows over the table, her hands cupping her face.

“Who’s the lucky girl, Nico-chan? Do I know her?” She asked. Kotori was sure she knew her— she knew everyone, in the end, and was even known as the Gossiping Queen back at work; people came to her just to know who that was, what they did, what was told about them. Nico looked up. She clicked her tongue.

“I don’t think so. She’s new, came here from Italy last week. Kinda looks like Eli— she could be her cousin. I’m pretty sure they’re related, but that’s not it. She’s kinda cute, owns a hotel chain or something. Met her at work, the other day. She asked for my number, I said I’d only give it away for a free dinner or something fancy. She said that of course with that accent she has— a cute one. She’s a cute one, all of her. Is that all the information you wanted, Detective Minami?” Nico asked. Kotori smiled.

“You forgot her name.” Kotori said. Nico made an ‘ah!’ kind of sound.

“Her name, right. It’s… Ohara. Ohara Mari.” She said. Kotori whistled. Nico looked at her. She was putting a necklace (the expensive one, too) on. “You’ve heard of her, Kotorin?” She asked. Kotori nodded.

“Kind of. Nozomi-chan mentioned her the other day, I think. Said she was kind of a celebrity. Ohara… Must’ve been her she was talking about, yes.” Kotori was looking up trying to remember. “I don’t know much about her, though. She better not be a serial killer— we have to pay rent next week and money…” She made a gesture with her hands and Nico smiled. Kotori, now self-aware of her giggles, giggled again.

“It did. The Yazawa sense of humor now runs through your veins, Kotorin. Congrats.” Nico said and took her handbag (an old one but a pretty one, one Kotori would have called double-S: stylish and simple). “Gonna leave now. You’re takin’ care of everything, right?” She asked, already giving Kotori her back. Kotori nodded.

“Yes. Good luck with Miss Celebrity.” There was a bitter taste invading her mouth. It had been a while (two years and three months) since she had to spend a Friday night alone. Kotori thought that as soon as Nico left she’d need to chug down glass of water (or something else).

“Thanks, Kotorin. I’mma need it if we want a sponsor, right?” She chuckled. “We gotta land on her fortune and maybe we’ll live in that place we wanted to.” The last part was muttered but Kotori heard it. The image of their McMansion near the beach was still as vivid as three years ago. Bad thing the both of them couldn’t climb any higher in their mediocre-payed jobs, bad thing they also liked them, even if they could only pay for the basics, two or three things else and that’s it. Bad thing two divas like them were stuck there, good thing they liked where they were. Good thing they had each other.

“Ta-ta.” Kotori said. Nico repeated it and Kotori stared at the closed door. Good thing that even if they dated someone (anyone) they would still have each other backs, huh, she thought. Good thing we won’t leave the other’s side, right? At least until the mansion comes around. At least.

 

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr prompt request, written three weeks ago. i just love the fact that its's canon that nico called kotori kotorin and i love their interactions and i love writing kotori like this so yeah!!! have a good one! o7


End file.
